


xgfhjbjgcddfghjjkl

by Rubaiyat



Category: aesdgfhvbnhkjmlkm
Language: Gàidhlig
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 12:37:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18800509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubaiyat/pseuds/Rubaiyat





	xgfhjbjgcddfghjjkl

Juzo kisses a path down Daiya’s throat, undoing the top clasp of his button-down when he gets to it in order to keep the trail going steady all the way to the base. The soft, encouraging noise Daiya lets out at the ministrations reverberates through Juzo’s being, and he hums in reply, tongue flicking out.

Daiya's palms flatten to Juzo’s waist and glide up his torso from there to rub insistently over his chest. They don’t linger long, though, soon wrapping around Juzo’s shoulders to cradle the back of his head, urging his mouth tighter to Daiya’s neck.

And who is Juzo to refuse that?

Humming into the skin, he does as silently requested and keeps peppering firm kisses indiscriminately over Daiya’s throat and neck.

…At least, he does until Daiya puts just a little more pressure on the back of his head. He gets the message loud and clear, sinks his teeth in and works his tongue in earnest, leaving the skin thoroughly red and bruising.

Daiya’s hand tangles its way into Juzo’s hair as he murmurs encouragement, short almost-moans leaking out between words. So Juzo moves higher, sucking at the junction of Daiya’s jaw until he leaves a mark there, too, dragging his mouth down from it while keeping partial suction. He feels the way Daiya’s breath falters more than he hears it.

That shirt is still only barely loose around Daiya’s shoulders though, and Juzo figures he had better step up his game if he wants Daiya naked anytime soon.

(Not that he’s in a hurry tonight, but….)

Keeping up his attentions to Daiya’s neck – mostly heavy lipped kisses over as many sweet spots as he can remember, working his teeth into the sweetest of them – he drops his hands to start unbuttoning the rest of it.

Following the path of his hands with his mouth at a more sedate pace, Juzo kisses a line down the center of Daiya’s chest, pausing here to trace his tongue over the tattoo that crosses the slight swell of pectoral muscle. He reaches the edge of Daiya’s areola and nibbles at it, fingers finally undoing the last button of the shirt. It slides off of Daiya’s arms and to the floor, and then those hands are back in Juzo’s hair, that chest again arching towards him as a quiet whimper falls from Daiya’s mouth.

Hot all over and never one to leave Daiya wanting, Juzo tongues at the nipple that’s already halfway in his mouth, biting and sucking, his hands braced on Daiya’s waist as he does.

Once this nipple is tweaked to hardness, Juzo pulls his mouth away to kiss a wet line over to the other, one hand coming up to thumb at its twin as he lavishes this one with his tongue.

“Juzo.”

That’s almost a full-fledged moan from Daiya, and Juzo can feel the hip under his hand flex forward on a half-thrust. In Juzo’s hair, Daiya’s hand scratches at his scalp with insistence as the other squeezes at the wrist responsible for rolling his nipple.

Juzo licks his way up Daiya’s chest, towards his shoulder, dropping a kiss there, too.

A breathy, “Yeah?” is about all he can manage.

Eyes lidded, Daiya tugs him up close for a proper kiss. His tongue pokes at Juzo’s lips, so Juzo parts them to let it in with a grateful groan because yes, finally, please.

He could very easily melt into this contact the whole way – could very happily stay here all night, tied to Daiya’s plush mouth – but Daiya is pulling back all too soon, a gentle hand on Juzo’s jaw.

“You’re teasing,” he accuses, one eyebrow quirked.

Juzo’s stomach flips in shock because that…isn’t what he was trying for. Not really. “I’m not,” he insists, heart tripping, “I just – I want to –”

Fuck, why can’t he find the words he wants? (Hint: he’s embarrassed by what he wants.)

Fortunately, Daiya takes pity on Juzo’s stuttering and presses a warm kiss to his cheek. And then another, slow and careful.

That’s a sweet, much-appreciated gesture, sure, but Juzo’s knees are thoroughly weak now, an enamored noise escaping his throat against his will, words not any easier to form.

But Daiya only kisses his mouth again, full lips gentle – and Juzo can’t take it.

“I want to take my time,” he spills as soon as they part, his words unstuck and face heating up, “you’re so fucking beautiful – and I want –”

Oh, he wants.

Juzo wants to feel him, close and sturdy and strong. He’s not sure why, tonight of all nights, but he finds himself with an abundance of pent up affection on his hands, itching to be expressed.

There’s a soft pink flush spreading over Daiya’s cheeks now, and Juzo strokes one of them with the backs of his knuckles.

“Oh,” Daiya says, blue eyes blinking heavy. “I see.”

Juzo swallows. “If you’re okay with it, I…” aaand he can’t bring himself to finish.

…He wants to be overwhelmed by Daiya, to drown in his presence – to give and take everything at a slow, steady pace – but these words stay trapped in his throat no matter how much he wants to spit them out.

Thankfully, Daiya seems to understand him regardless. His pupils are blown wide as he leans his body into Juzo’s, and his answer is an eager, “Go ahead.”

Now Juzo’s pounding heart threatens to beat right out of his ribcage, and he can feel more heat pooling low in his stomach. He presses another quick kiss to Daiya’s mouth – because he can’t help it – before making his way back to that chest.

Both nipples are still hard from Juzo’s attentions and the chill of the air alike. He bites at one on his way past, feeling a steady heartbeat beneath his mouth and getting a short, pleased noise from Daiya.

At the heart of the tattoo, now – dark ink spread in swirling patterns around it and over Daiya’s ribs – Juzo traces the lines of it with his tongue, sucking bruises and pressing wherever his mouth happens to fall wet-hot on Daiya’s skin.

Calloused fingers scratch through his hair, tugging lightly as they pull him closer. “Juzo….”

God, Juzo never gets tired of the way Daiya says his name.

The skin he’s lavishing is fast heating up, and he rubs his hands up over Daiya’s inked back as he drops insistent kisses down the center of his ribcage. It hitches under his mouth, Daiya’s breath ragged on a gasp.

Dropping to his knees, Juzo pauses his kisses, leaving his lips to rest just above Daiya’s navel as he drags one hand around from his back and down over his hip –

And Daiya’s light tremble turns into a full-bodied shudder as Juzo palms his cock through his pants.

“Mm –!”

That noise goes straight to Juzo’s own cock, pooling heat mounting ever faster. He moves his other hand to rest in the dip of Daiya’s spine, finally kissing the rest of the way down until he meets the button of Daiya’s pants, stomach muscles jumping beneath his mouth all the way.

Above him, Daiya is breathing heavily; Juzo can feel his torso expanding with each breath. The flavor of his skin is the only thing in Juzo’s mouth, but even that could stand to be more….

With that thought, he squeezes the straining length beneath his hand – it pulses through layers of fabric, and Daiya whimpers, hips bucking forward.

Juzo is painfully hard in his pants already, but he continues to ignore that in favor of kissing at the cock in front of him, earning a gasp and the tangible trembling of Daiya’s knees.

“Juzo,” Daiya’s voice is drawn, one hand tightening in Juzo’s hair, “if you’re going to –”

When he cuts himself off, Juzo looks up to find Daiya turned away. His cheeks are flushed pleasantly red, and his teeth are worrying his plump bottom lip. Enraptured, Juzo leans his chest onto one of Daiya’s legs, letting his chin rest on a hip as he waits and listens and watches.

“Mmh,” another tremor runs up Daiya’s body, shaking his fingers where they’re still tangled in Juzo’s hair, “I’d like to sit down.”

Oh, that’s doable.

“Okay.” Juzo presses a kiss to the hip under his mouth, and then another to the skin just above Daiya’s pants button, and then to the button itself. He grabs at the strong hips in front of him, and eases Daiya backwards until he’s bouncing into a seat on the bed with a soft huff of what might be laughter.

“Thank you.” Yeah, he’s definitely laughing – just a few tiny puffs of it.

Looking up, Juzo catches a barely-there grin that puts an echoing smile on his own face. “Of course.”

Daiya really is going to be the death of him one of these days, a fact which is made all the more prevalent by the way those hands stroke gentle through his hair now.

Sitting on his heels between Daiya’s legs, Juzo lets his hands settle on muscled thighs. They flex beneath his palms as Daiya adjusts until he’s all the way comfortable, situated on the edge of the mattress.

Even to himself his gaze feels heavy with intent as Juzo drags it over Daiya. Dark hair is only barely mussed, but the rest of him looks thoroughly debauched.

The kiss marks forge a clear path downward, and Juzo follows it with enamored eyes.

He’s lucky, and aroused, and in love, and god he wants to put his mouth on that cock. Has been wanting to for hours now.

So when Daiya – who’s looking down at him with such a warm expression, fuck – pulls his hands free of Juzo’s hair only to run them back through in another careful brush, Juzo wastes no time in leaning back in close. He bites at the skin just below Daiya’s navel as his fingers pop the button on those pants at last.

There’s a murmur of encouragement from Daiya – not that Juzo needed any more fuel. He shifts on his knees, cock throbbing in its confines at just the idea of sucking Daiya off.

Juzo presses one final kiss above the waistband, heat pulsing low in him. From here he has a front row seat to watch as he drags the zipper down.

The fabric is straining against the weight of Daiya’s cock, stretched over it with a still-small wet spot where the tip rests. Juzo’s mouth is watering at the sight; he wants to taste.

But he forces himself to shuffle backwards, getting enough room to pull Daiya's pants the whole way off and discard them somewhere out of the way before he sinks right back between spread legs. He hooks a hand around Daiya’s thigh, squeezing it.

A quick glance up shows Daiya watching with blown eyes. He’s lying back a bit, now, propped up on one of his elbows as his stomach rises and falls on steady breath.

And Juzo wants to see more. Wants to feel more. Needs more Daiya, as long as he’s willing to give it of himself – Juzo wants to wind him tight and then let him loosen all at once. The fact that his own hands and mouth are enough to do that is….

Daiya squirms, and Juzo realizes he’s just been sitting here staring, breathing warmth over Daiya’s cock but offering zero direct contact. There he goes again, teasing on accident when all he really wants to do is swallow Daiya’s dick down in one go.

So he gets on with it, ducking until he can mouth at Daiya’s balls through the underwear. He relishes in the way that thigh jumps beneath his hand, Daiya’s breath hitching on a short groan.

Running his lips up the length of hot cock, he gets to the head, Juzo tongues at the slit through the fabric, and oh Daiya is bucking up into it already.

Groaning, Juzo doesn’t bother to still the hips in front of him. He basks in the push, more than allowing the control Daiya has over their contact.

Humming pleasured vibrations through the fabric, Juzo sucks his way back down and then up again, tracing the shape of Daiya’s cock with his mouth twice, three times – slow and steady. He makes sure to take his time and savor this.

Through it all, he can hear Daiya’s breath picking up the pace until he’s panting out more soft encouragement, along with a desperate whine of, “Juzo.”

Which sends heat straight south. It has Juzo grunting in response, his own hips shifting in search of friction.

Latching on to the tip of Daiya’s cock, Juzo runs his tongue in controlled circles over it, thoroughly wetting the fabric and getting a sound of pure want out of Daiya that shoots right to his own cock – again he shifts where he sits, but he can wait, because even just this is more than enough.

Against his shoulders, Daiya’s legs squeeze in, relax, and then squeeze again – only to go slack altogether when Juzo seals his mouth around the head and sucks.

By now, Daiya’s tugs are getting a little too insistent on his hair, on the verge of impatience. So Juzo pulls off carefully, not wanting to push Daiya to the edge too soon. He does let his thumb rub over the base of that fully hard cock, though; it earns him another inward flex of Daiya’s knees.

This slow pace is coming easy to Juzo. Having the time to fully love on Daiya like this is rare, even if he always deserves it and Juzo is always willing to give it.

Free time is hard to come by, in their line of work.

Which is why Juzo is taking it easy, despite his fast-growing arousal. The excitement that’s coiling tight in his gut will feel even better when it’s finally allowed to snap, and from the blissed-out look Daiya is sporting, Juzo figures he feels about the same.

Pupils blown wide, a ring of blue is visible around them as Daiya strokes his hand out from Juzo’s hair, thumbing over his cheek, just at the corner of his mouth.

Juzo turns his head to kiss Daiya’s palm, watching a breath catch on its way through that tattooed chest. With purpose, he slides both of his hands up over sturdy thighs, admittedly feeling them up as he traces a path to Daiya’s hips. Here he sneaks his hands under his underwear, right along the sides. Like this he drags it down, eyes glued to where that thick cock springs free to rest against dark hair.

Above him, he hears Daiya swear softly, and privately echoes the sentiment.

Finagling Daiya’s underwear loose from his legs takes some mild rearranging of bodies, but those thighs reopen for him soon enough, and Juzo slips back between them, dropping a kiss onto one on his way.

…Daiya’s dick is pretty, Juzo thinks, as weird as that might sound. It’s true (it matches the rest of him, in that respect), though, and that’s the only word he can think to describe it, so ‘pretty’ will have to do. Because Daiya’s cock is the perfect length, shapely and thick with a curve to it that’s downright appetizing; makes Juzo want to suck it down in one go –

But he paces himself.

Licking a solid stripe from base to tip is a good start. It gets Daiya gasping under him, falling back until he’s propped up by both elbows. Glancing at his face, Juzo meets lidded eyes as he swirls his tongue around the cockhead before lightly sucking.

Daiya flops the rest of the way down with a groan, forcibly breaking off their eye contact. His hands fist themselves in the comforter beneath him, his thighs quivering.

Oh. That didn’t take as long as Juzo thought it would – looks like Daiya is closer to the edge than he thought. To test the waters, he gives a handful of gentle sucks, delighting in the way those hips buck up into the feeling with abandon. Daiya really is far gone.

Pulling off with a pop earns Juzo another breathy moan. He uses this short break to hike Daiya’s thighs up over his shoulders, again curling a hand around one of them for something to hold on to as he blows cool air over the stiff, red cock in front of him.

Daiya jerks, a soft “Oh,” falling out of his mouth.

This time, Juzo follows the impulse to take him the whole way in – albeit slowly, with care. He wraps his lips around the head and eases Daiya’s cock inside, one hand steadying the base. It bumps the back of his throat, so he swallows around it once, twice.

From where they rest on his shoulders, Juzo can feel the trembles in Daiya’s thighs intensifying. Endearments tumble from his mouth in a haphazard jumble, snatches of sentences that are hot as fuck – Daiya letting his composure slip is something that Juzo relishes. Knowing that he’s the only one who gets to see this side of Daiya makes his heart jump in his chest even as heat shoots south. 

His affection for Daiya is downright overwhelming tonight, and he bleeds as much of that into his actions as he can.

Juzo strokes the thigh that he has a hand on, rubbing his tongue over the underside of the cock in his mouth. The hot weight of it there is heaven, and he’s even slower to pull it out than he was to push it in.

Fuck he loves the taste of Daiya – the stiffness of him on his tongue – his musk down here. He presses a kiss to the tip of Daiya’s cock, flicking his tongue over the slit a couple times, still making no move to stop those hips from twitching along.

“I love you,” Juzo murmurs into heated skin, when he can’t keep it in any longer. He hopes his tone is too quiet to be heard – because who blurts that out in the middle of a blow job – but he can’t worry about it now.

Pressing firm kisses up the full length of Daiya’s cock, he bares his teeth in gentle rubs here and there as he goes. The hips under his mouth are rocking in a steady pace, now, on the hunt for more friction. Friction that he’s eager to give.

This time when he kisses his way down, Juzo goes the whole way down, lips heavy on the line between Daiya’s balls. He swipes his tongue over each one in turn before slowly working his way back up, sealing his lips and sucking at intervals along the shaft.

And Daiya is squirming at the attentions. His unsecured thigh slips off of Juzo’s shoulder, and his breath is heaving in and out on quiet groans.

When Juzo reaches the tip of Daiya’s cock, he dips his tongue into the slit before sucking in earnest, lips sealed just beneath the flare of the head.

And that would be enough, he knows – he can finish Daiya off with only his mouth, or, he can go just a half-step further…

Bringing up his spare hand, Juzo presses the knuckle of his pointer finger in beneath Daiya’s balls, digging it into his perineum and rubbing.

Daiya arches off the bed, knuckles of one hand strained white where they’re gripping the blanket while the other claps over his mouth, trying to stifle the high pitched moan that escapes him.

For his part, Juzo rolls with the punch, letting that thick cock slide deeper into his mouth, using it to muffle his own moans, even as the vibrations extract more from Daiya.

“Oh – please - Juzo - ” he’s whispering between his fingers, breathless and flushed as his eyelashes flutter. The thigh left on Juzo’s shoulder is wracked with tremors, the other pressing tight to his opposite arm.

In response, Juzo pulls away from the cock in his mouth – and Daiya whines at the loss, which has Juzo’s own dick throbbing – but keeps up the pressure on his perineum, quick circles as he turns his head to press a kiss to the inside of the thigh on his shoulder. He follows this up with a bite, sinking his teeth in and sucking flushed skin between them.

The sheer power in Daiya’s frame is intoxicating. It’s got more heat pooling at the base of Juzo’s spine, the way he has this strength all to himself, placed into his caring hands willingly despite the absolute nothing he’s done to deserve such trust.

But here he is, Daiya writhing beneath him, hips bucking to try and urge Juzo’s mouth back to where he really wants it.

“God,” Daiya pants, “please, Juzo – please –!”

And Juzo can’t make him wait much longer – doesn’t actually want to, because he’s kept him teetering on the edge for so long after urging him there slowly. So he finishes sucking a mark into soft skin, and goes back to that cock.

It slides easy into his mouth, guided by his tongue. Fuck this is nice. He’s bobbing his head with intent now, bent on getting Daiya to climax at last.

“Mmh!” Daiya’s body remains poised in a tight arch, by the feel of it. And his moans are growing in pitch despite the way he’s most likely still trying to keep it down.

Juzo takes that cock in as deep as he can on each suck, keeps up a strong suction while pulling off as he breathes unsteadily through his nose. The flat of his knuckle rubs over Daiya’s perineum, thumb brushing his balls now and then, the fingernails of his other hand digging into a flexing thigh. Come on come on come on…

“Juzo –!”

The way that heel digs into Juzo’s back, and how those hips buck with abandon both tell him that Daiya is close.

Moaning out his encouragement, Juzo tries to match the erratic rhythm of Daiya’s hips. He doesn’t quite manage, but fuck this feels good – the hot drag of Daiya’s cock over his tongue, and the insistent press of it at the back of his throat – that leg tightening over his shoulder, pinning him here – fuck.

Daiya’s breath shudders out on a moan, hips stuttering, and Juzo tastes come on his tongue, feels it start to paint the roof of his mouth in long spurts.

God, yes.

He pulls Daiya close using the hand on his thigh and swallows around his cock. More come hits the back of his throat, sliding down with every swallow, and he groans at the feeling. Above him Daiya cries out, getting one hand back into Juzo’s hair, tightening to a fist and keeping Juzo’s nose pressed to curly, dark hairs.

Spent, Daiya relaxes back to the bed, breathing heavily. All of his limbs go lax and shaky at once, his hand slipping free of Juzo’s hair.

Now that he can, Juzo pulls off, making sure to swallow down any come left in his mouth. Holy hell. He presses a kiss to the still-hard cock in front of him and watches the way Daiya’s whole body jerks.

“Juzo,” Daiya’s voice is still breathless, and he kicks halfheartedly at Juzo’s back in warning.

“Mm?” Juzo asks – if he does so with his lips pressed under the head of Daiya’s dick, that’s a complete accident. The tongue he darts out for one last lick, however, is not.

Daiya jolts again, hips shifting to the side. “Stop,” he half groans, half gasps.

So Juzo does, sitting back a little, watching that spent cock twitch for a moment before he drags his attention back upwards.

For a moment he soaks in Daiya’s presence – as if he hasn’t done that enough already. It’s like a thick blanket around him, just how he’d wanted. He can still taste the salt of that cock on his tongue, can see each muscle flexing with aftershocks from down here. 

He has every intention of crawling up into bed alongside Daiya, to ask if he’s up for more or to cuddle him if he isn’t. But Daiya is already putting his tired arms to work, pushing himself up until he’s sitting again.

Warm hands brush through Juzo’s hair, the gentlest they have all night so far, and he sighs at the contact, tipping his head back to meet Daiya’s eyes.

Shit, he can feel himself blushing as Daiya leans down to press their noses together.

That shouldn’t be working him up so much. He just had this guy’s dick in his mouth, for god’s sake, there’s no reason he should be blushing at a little tender affection…

But that’s just what Daiya does to him.

Those hands and that mouth work together to coax Juzo into a slow, languid kiss. It’s nothing but a chaste overlap of lips, but it’s enough to get his stomach fluttering something fierce. 

Daiya uses the grip he has on Juzo’s head to angle it slightly, and the kiss gets significantly less chaste, the fluttering picking up the pace right along with it. An eager tongue dips into Juzo’s mouth, pulls back out, then slips back in, swirling around Juzo’s before Daiya breaks the kiss off completely –

– But only for a quick breath, then he’s back, pressing kiss after fervent kiss to Juzo’s willing lips. Wet lips slide over his, and once or twice their teeth scrape together, but it’s too hot in here for Juzo to care. By now, his pants are so uncomfortable he might die if he doesn’t get them off soon; he’s too busy grabbing onto Daiya wherever he can reach to do anything about that just yet, though.

Daiya pulls away with a slick noise, panting into Juzo’s mouth for a moment before bending to the side. “I want you,” he murmurs, heavy against Juzo’s ear, biting at the lobe, and wow it looks like he is up for more after all.

The words send a full-bodied flush of heat through Juzo, and oh fuck oh god oh yes he wants. He can’t catch his breath enough to form a proper response, and his thoughts scatter anyway when Daiya’s teeth move to start working the skin behind his ear.

“Can I?” Daiya asks. One of his hands is a hot brand at the center of Juzo’s chest. Surely it can feel the excited beat of his heart from there – isn’t that enough of an answer?

“Yeah,” Juzo breathes anyway, nodding once with what might be more enthusiasm than is necessary, very nearly dislodging Daiya’s mouth.

But he can’t help it, with the thought of more time spent drowning in Daiya; he wants those hands all over him. That mouth. Everything.

What he gets first, though, is a sharp tug on his shirt, Daiya pulling the top over his head and throwing it somewhere on the floor. “Hey –!”

Daiya pulls back with a soft laugh. “What?” he asks, even though he knows what, the handsome bastard.

“You ruined the mood,” Juzo gripes halfheartedly.

“You said you wanted to strip me,” Daiya reminds him. His eyes are dark with arousal and dancing with amusement where they meet Juzo’s. “I wanted to do the same.”

He’s right, but Juzo frowns in the face of his humor anyway as he’s helped to his feet. He quickly takes off his trousers and underwear. Disappointment is impossible to fake with Daiya looking at him like that, though – he can’t deny the way his body quivers with excitement as Daiya’s hands settle on his hips.

Shakily standing up, Daiya kisses him, easing the frown off of Juzo’s lips and the furrow from between his brows. Daiya’s thumbs rub circles into Juzo’s skin as his mouth moves to kiss a tan cheek, and then swollen lips again.

This close, Juzo can feel Daiya’s half hard cock poking his thigh, and he wants nothing more than to bring their hips together and grind until they’re both coming.

But Daiya wants him.

Daiya is going to fuck him, and so Juzo can wait. He’s waited this long already, he can withstand a little more prep, just a little more of all of Daiya…

One of those warm, calloused hands slips down to squeeze at Juzo’s ass, and he sighs into that plush, swollen mouth at the feeling of strong fingers kneading him.

“Lie down,” Daiya mumbles, his hand sliding back up to press to the base of Juzo’s spine as he gives him one last kiss. “I’ll get the lube.”

Juzo is all too happy to do as requested. He collapses onto the bed, boneless in the center of it and careful to land on his back – at this point he’s so turned on he thinks any friction is liable to push him too close to the edge. Shimmying around, he makes himself comfortable with his head propped on a pillow, long limbs stretched out.

Daiya comes back soon enough, lube in hand as promised – but before he crawls into bed, he pauses, eyes running the length of Juzo’s body.

Under such heated scrutiny, Juzo can’t help but squirm. His cock pulses where it rests rock hard against his hip – doubly so as Daiya’s eyes linger there. Fucking hell, how’s he supposed to last like this…?

Apparently ready to eat the eye candy, Daiya joins him in bed, and as he does so Juzo realizes that he’s staring this time. Because Daiya is gorgeous, with reddening bruises on his neck and chest, his hair tousled, his cock hard… fuck Juzo wants him inside.

But he also wants to be patient. Wants to make this last. He’s feeling it already, the spreading creep of more searing heat through his body, still gathering low in his stomach, reaching a boil. It’ll spill over soon.

The heady presence of Daiya is all-encompassing, and really, that’s all Juzo needs right now. It’s everything he wants.

And Daiya has made it clear that he wants him in turn.

Settled on all fours over Juzo, Daiya kisses his forehead, then his nose, and skips his eager mouth to graze lips over his chin.

“Now who’s teasing?” Juzo manages to ask as that mouth dips down the underside of his jaw, the trail of kisses spreading over his neck. Special attention is paid to his pulse point as Daiya sucks hard, and Juzo lets out a short groan.

Once he’s done leaving what’s sure to be an impressive mark, Daiya follows it up with another kiss. “I’m returning the favor,” he murmurs.

And okay, sure, that’s fair, Juzo supposes.

Only it’s not, because he wasn’t teasing – just prolonging their shared pleasure – which…yeah. Alright. That is exactly what Daiya’s doing. Touché.

…Much as Juzo loves savoring these things, it’s still torturous, being on this end. The way that mouth hovers over the mark it just left, lips tickling freshly bruised skin.

One of Daiya’s hands squeezes at Juzo’s chest, palm rubbing heavy over his nipple. Fuck. His legs fall further open of their own accord, chest arching up into that hand as he bares his neck for more of this gentle torment.

And Daiya, true to form, doesn’t disappoint.

Teeth work insistently at a spot just beneath their first mark, pinching flesh between them and rolling it. Daiya’s hot tongue laps a soothing swipe over the spot, and then his teeth take back over, repeating the pattern until he’s apparently satisfied.

…And here Juzo thought he was already keyed the whole way up.

“You’re so gorgeous,” Daiya whispers out of nowhere, between the kisses he presses to each love bite – and Juzo can feel himself blushing.

He knows he should return the compliment – he wants to. But his tongue is uncooperative in his mouth, and his blissed-out head fogs with the sudden thought that he isn’t worthy of this –

Squirming under Daiya, Juzo tries to push that aside.

Being as he can’t form words, he brings a hand to the base of Daiya’s skull to urge him back up for a kiss instead. His wish is granted; Daiya’s flushed face comes into full view, and his teeth nip at Juzo’s bottom lip before he pulls it into a slick, wet kiss.

There’s something undeniably reassuring about the contact. Some kind of confirmation easily found among their countless kisses.

It’s hard to worry over insecurities with Daiya so tangible.

“Fuck,” Juzo finds himself whimpering when they pull apart “please”. It’s all he can manage to articulate, and he hopes Daiya gets the point so he doesn’t have to even think of stringing more words together.

The hand on his chest squeezes, the palm back to rubbing a tight circle over Juzo’s nipple. “I’ve got you,” Daiya murmurs, nuzzling his way down past Juzo’s collarbone. “It’s my turn to take care of you.”

And, fuck, that’s so embarrassing – it shouldn’t be a turn on, but it is. It’s got Juzo pushing his chest into that hand, and bucking his hips into air at the spoken promise of pleasure.

Daiya shuffles back a bit so that he can briefly suck over Juzo’s other nipple. He gives one last rub to the one beneath his hand, and then he continues his backwards crawl, dragging that hand down the length of Juzo’s body.

And Juzo wants to pick up his head and take a peek, but he can’t manage it until Daiya is situated between his legs.

He’s still got hold of the lube, Juzo notes, and as he watches, Daiya pops the cap on it to thoroughly slick up his fingers. That hand is held aloft while the other nudges at the side of Juzo’s knee, guiding it up and into a wider splay.

Shifting to lie curled on his stomach brings Daiya’s face level with Juzo’s cock – and that’s all Juzo has time to observe before a slick finger pushes into his ass, and he can’t hold his head up anymore.

Daiya’s finger glides easy, which might have something to do with how fucked out Juzo already feels, even though he hasn’t actually been fucked yet.

But of course Daiya is ever-careful to be thorough, and pumps his finger in and out with purpose, rubbing at the walls around it. As he works, his head tips to rest gentle against the inside of Juzo’s thigh.

Dark hair tickles over sensitized skin, and the fingers of Daiya’s free hand trace patterns into Juzo’s hip, and losing himself to sensation is all too easy. Juzo lets his eyes fall closed with a soft, pleased noise when Daiya’s finger reaches deep and presses up on its way out.

Those plush lips drop a firm kiss to the crease of his thigh, and as he shudders from that, Daiya slips a second finger inside.

Juzo moans, low and long, at the mild burn that comes along with the stretch.

That’s more like it – his hips shift down automatically, chasing the sensation. “Fuck,” he groans, as both fingers find his prostate, pleasure jolting through him. And he’s trying to hold out here, really he is – but he’s been on edge for an eternity, and here’s Daiya, after overwhelming him for forever, prolonging his undoing.

It feels so, so good to be strung along on a slow dip down into heat – that was the aim of the night, to do so to Daiya, and this is likely just as satisfying for him, but –

“More,” Juzo is panting out, hips bucking as accurate fingertips brush their mark once again, “please – I need –”

He cuts himself off with a choked off whimper. Because Daiya’s fingers slide in and out slow, yeah, but they drag over his prostate, and Juzo can’t take this.

“Hmm,” Daiya hums, mouth warm just to the side of Juzo’s cock, biting lightly at the skin there.

“Shit. Fuck. I’m –!” By now his hips are moving on their own, brain too pleasure-blown to control them as they grind down on Daiya’s talented hand. He bites at his bottom lip, throwing his head back, breath coming ever faster through his nose because fuck fuck fuck those fingers are still at it.

And Daiya’s lips move over, pressing soft to Juzo’s shaft. His hips jerk up at that, and he whines.

“Easy,” Daiya murmurs.

Which, yeah, that sure is a nice sentiment. The comfort in that word shoots right to the pit of Juzo’s stomach. But also – that full, plush mouth is now kissing over his balls, moving past them to his perineum, a tongue poking out, and now his prostate is being worked from both sides, and –

Juzo is a gasping mess, his feet slipping on the comforter as he tries for purchase and fails.

Daiya’s free hand joins the fun, then, wrapping tight around Juzo’s cock. It starts to pump him, firm the way he likes with a twist at the top. God.

Mouth falling open on a breath, Juzo clenches it shut again with a grunt. His thighs have started trembling. Daiya keeps busy between them, peppering kisses over Juzo’s balls, the creases of his thighs, the base of his cock, his perineum again, the edge of his rim where Daiya’s fingers meet his ass….

Fuck.  
Juzo is close, he’s so close, but he doesn’t want to come this way – at the mercy of Daiya’s talented hands – not tonight.

So he unclenches his teeth, squeezing his eyes shut against the pleasure instead. “Daiya,” he manages, it slips out on a deep rumble as his chest heaves.

“Mm?” comes the reply, pressed to the inside of his thigh.

“I’m,” teeth dig into his thigh, and oh fuck that’s the same place he marked Daiya, that’s fighting dirty, dammit, “ah – close –”

The hand on his cock stills, as do the fingers in his ass. One last, loving suck is given to his thigh, solidifying the hickey. “Do you want me to stop?”

Daiya asks the question gently, with a serious tone. That would have Juzo’s heart fluttering any day, and right now it’s only worsened by how damn aroused he is – it takes him a moment to come down from the clouds as he waits for his orgasm to ebb just a bit farther away before answering.

In the meanwhile, Daiya pulls his hand away from Juzo’s cock, which is a welcome reprieve. No matter how much he’d physically like to come. It’ll be better if he waits.

“Yeah,” Juzo says, once he’s found his voice again. “But…your fingers are fine,” because he doesn’t want to stop stop. Between how hot and bothered he is, and how embarrassed, he’s sure his face is an impressive shade of red right now. “Just – ease up? Please…”

“All right.” Daiya strokes a comforting hand over the thigh he just marked, following it up with a beyond-soft kiss.

There, that talk wasn’t so bad. Juzo was able to tell him what he wanted without letting anything too mortifying –

“I want to come with you inside me.”

Well, shit. Now he’s done it. Just fucking… gone and said that. What the hell.

“Juzo,” his name is a quiet breath from Daiya.

Juzo does not want to hear any vocalized response to the words that fell out of his mouth unprompted. Not even with the reassuring flurry of kisses that’s being pressed to the inside of his thigh.

…He does somehow convince himself to lift up on his elbows and watch – which turns out more than fine, because he gets to see Daiya using the action to hide his own pink face. There’s a soft pleasured noise from that full mouth as he nuzzles into Juzo’s skin, and then:

“I love your legs,” Daiya admits quietly, his eyes flicking to Juzo’s face for half a moment before darting away. The hand he has on Juzo’s thigh squeezes and rubs its way down the length of it.

Heart in his throat, all Juzo can do is stare. His legs are long and muscular, yeah, but he never thought that Daiya had a specific fondness for –

“Some days, I just want to ride your thigh until I come,” holy shit, “or press between both of them,” holy fuck, “or kiss you from ankle to hip,” holy Christ. Each confession is softer than the last, marked with another nip of Daiya’s teeth and a darkening of his blush.

Juzo has no idea how he keeps himself upright and attentive. Steamy mental images are not what he needs at the moment, with Daiya’s fingers still in his ass and his mouth lavishing attention to both legs.

“But right now,” Daiya says, with another glance to Juzo’s face. He flashes a brief awkward half-grin this time, before pressing his forehead to Juzo’s cocked knee to hide again. “Right now…I’d like to come with your legs tight around my waist, or slung over my shoulders –”

Moaning, Juzo tips forward as far as he can, running a hand through Daiya’s dark hair. “That’s so fucking embarrassing, Daiya,” he breathes, feeling hot blood rush to his face.

Daiya gets up on his knees, his fingers slipping free of Juzo’s hole – and he only laments a little at the loss, because at least like this, Daiya can kiss him again, urgent and fiery.

“I like your mouth, too,” Daiya mumbles against it.

“Shit.” Juzo takes his turn stealing a kiss. He lets his nails drag down the back of Daiya’s neck, feeling him shudder all over. “Yours is better.” Two can play at this complimenting game, after all. “Nicer lips.”

“Maybe,” Daiya acquiesces, shrugging one shoulder and tipping his head, “but I can still feel yours around my –”

Juzo can’t let him finish that sentence. Without many options, he pulls Daiya back in for another kiss, licking over those full lips that he can’t get enough of. Both of his hands shift to cradle Daiya’s head close, and he rubs at the corners of that strong jaw with his thumbs as it opens for his tongue.

But Daiya, unfortunately, flat out refuses to be silenced. “You give better oral,” he says, as soon as his mouth is free.

And Juzo has to agree, lest he get caught in a cycle. “Fuck – okay!” (…Besides, he might be preening a little at the praise.)

It’s not funny, but Daiya’s got that secret smile on his face anyway, the kind that comes before the – yep, there it is, his cute laugh that’s more air puffed out his nose than anything else. He’s lucky that’s so adorable, damn him.

How did he manage to turn the tables of embarrassment so quickly? How can he say things out loud like that and not die?

If Juzo thought that taking things slow would loosen both of their tongues this much, he never would’ve…okay, yeah, he still would have done this, but maybe with a smidge more forethought.

“I get it,” Juzo fake-grumbles, pressing a grouchy kiss to Daiya’s forehead so that smile doesn’t blind him, “we’re both sexy.”

Daiya inclines his head as if to say ‘that’s fair’, even as his eyes rove up and to the side, which means he’s considering. Hah, what’s there to consider, Juzo said what he said (even though Daiya is the clear winner in the looks and personality departments).

With a thoughtful noise, Daiya puts a hand on his chest, easing him back down. Seems like he’s not in the mood to argue about that deduction after all, judging by the way he’s already back low, mouthing at Juzo’s hip.

Pillowed lips work their way across Juzo’s pelvis, only stopping to linger on the head of his still-hard cock. Just when that soft, constant pressure starts driving Juzo up the wall, those lips part and Daiya sucks on the tip, hard.

“Oh,” Juzo groans, feeling Daiya pull off only to lick up the underside. Hot breath ghosts over his cock, and it twitches at the feeling.

So much for his orgasm dissipating.

“See? You’re better.”

Moaning deep in his chest, Juzo drags his hands down his face. He can feel the shy, smirking expression that Daiya is giving him without looking, but he doesn’t want to miss it, so he glances down anyway. “Just because you can’t deep-throat, doesn’t mean –”

Wet heat sucks him in again, Daiya hollowing his cheeks as he pulls off this time, and the barest hint of teeth scrape over the flare of Juzo’s cockhead.

“Fuck.” Juzo’s hips buck to chase that sensation, but Daiya grips them tight, holding them still. “Are you trying to prove your own point wrong?”

Lying back down on his front, Daiya shakes his head.

(And Juzo doesn’t miss the way Daiya’s hips shift rhythmically against the comforter, just for a moment, his eyelids lowering as he settles to stillness.)

“I was proving that I can’t exactly return the favor for what you did earlier.” But as he speaks, Daiya is squirting more lube onto his fingers, thoroughly re-wetting them, and yeah Juzo is pretty damn sure he can return the favor and then some.

He has to swallow those words down before they escape his brain and embarrass him even more. “I just…wanted to take my time with you,” he mutters instead, distracted by watching Daiya’s face, and his slick fingers.

“You are,” Daiya assures, voice quiet.

Juzo barely has time to blush at that before two fingers sink back into him, and he goes slack on the bed once more, a deep, satisfied sound rumbling out of his chest.

He’s already more than used to this stretch, but Daiya keeps it up, fingers massaging Juzo’s insides as his mouth worries over each thigh in turn. Those fingers crook just right, and Juzo can’t stop his hips from swiveling atop them.

The mood has gone heavy and dripping with desire again. The brief respite had been nice, but the fire in Juzo’s stomach is easily stoked back to burning. His heart quakes, mouth pressed shut against an onslaught of sounds that force their way up his throat with every press of Daiya’s fingers.

A third finally slides in alongside the first two, expanding in a pulling stretch every other thrust. It’s got Juzo’s legs falling open as he gasps for air – but even then Daiya’s mouth follows his thigh, glued to it as it splays away from its partner.

Not that Juzo’s been present enough to really count, but from the feel of it he must have at least a dozen marks on each thigh by now.

…That’s more of a turn on than it should be. Senses sharpened, Juzo’s hands scrabble for purchase on the comforter, because Daiya doesn’t like his hair pulled, but Juzo needs to grab onto something.

Daiya’s fingers are keeping up a steady pace, but it’s by no means fast. They’re much more thorough in their work than necessary, plunging deep and stretching wide as they twist.

“I love you, too.”

Juzo freezes, clenching down on those fingers and easing up in turn – which gets him a firm rub to his prostate and makes him go boneless all over again.

He…there’s no way he heard…

That’s not fair, Daiya responding to his ill-timed love admission with one of his own. Now Juzo’s eyes are stinging with emotion and overstimulation. It only gets worse when he looks at Daiya.

“You…”

The smile on Daiya’s face is barely-there and genuine. His fingers resume their steady rhythm, easing in and out, slick noises their only accompaniment. “Ready for me?”

“Please.” Emotionally, mentally, physically – Juzo’s got a resounding yes across the board, would you look at that?

He has no idea how long ago they started, only that his heart has just about burst with affection too many times to wait much longer. (Never mind his swollen, aching cock.)

Daiya lets his fingers slip free and sits up onto his knees, nudging forward and spreading Juzo’s thighs wide with the breadth of his own. He pauses there, picking up the lube one last time to pool some in his palm. As he slicks up his cock, his brows furrow a little, a pleased noise falling out of his mouth, and wow Juzo wants to kiss him again.

At the same time, he’s squirming with anticipation, so hard it hurts and unsure he could stand much more foreplay of any kind. 

When Daiya settles over him, though, palms on either side of his shoulders, he can’t resist, and leans up until he’s met halfway with a firm press of lips. And then another – until he’s moaning into Daiya’s mouth at the feeling of that thick cock finally pushing in.

Daiya pulls back, grabbing Juzo’s hips and lifting them up off the bed to scoot his knees underneath his ass. Squeezing hands slide to Juzo’s thighs, and then his knees, urging long legs up over Daiya’s shoulders, which has Juzo huffing already – Daiya’s in deep –

As Daiya leans over Juzo, he feels nearly bent in half. Fuck. Juzo’s resulting whine is swallowed down with another kiss, Daiya’s hips pulling out only to slam back in.

The rhythm he starts up is just shy of punishing, the curve of his cock perfect for brushing against Juzo’s prostate on each shove, sending pleasure flushing through him. His own cock is bobbing practically untouched between them, which is fine, because this is already almost too much. The sensation of being filled, the heat and closeness of Daiya…

Juzo wants to grab at him, but with his legs up like this it’s hard. He had no idea his hips were this flexible; he can feel them getting sore already, especially when he grabs at Daiya’s arms – and – and fuck it, he wants Daiya closer. He lets his calves slip off of broad shoulders, and they catch on the crooks of Daiya’s elbows.

The slight change is better, and now he can get his arms around those shoulders, nails digging into back muscle. Their rhythm stutters along with Daiya’s full-bodied shudder, and now he’s the one moaning.

Those sharp thrusts pause for a moment, leaving Daiya’s cock pressed deep as he pivots his hips in a way that has Juzo choking on gasps.

“Good?” the murmur is rough, Daiya’s mouth brushing at Juzo’s ear as he asks.

It’s fucking amazing, actually, but Juzo’s words probably come out more than a little slurred and breathy.

Daiya slips his arms free one at a time, letting Juzo’s legs drop so he can lay along him easier – and bury his hands in wavy green hair. Fuck. Now Juzo is able to wrap his thighs tight to that waist where they belong, hook his ankles around behind and push Daiya impossibly deeper. 

“Nnh.” Daiya’s breath is coming in short whimpers, right next to Juzo’s ear, hands tugging at his hair. “Juzo.”

It’s Juzo’s turn to swivel his hips, clenching down on Daiya’s cock – the sound he gets for that has his own cock dripping precome in a pulse of heat. The angle in this position might not be as good, but if Juzo tips his own hips like so –

“Daiya,” he groans, “fuck – just –”

Soft lips kiss along his jaw, and Juzo wraps his arms in more of a hug over Daiya’s shoulders, breathing him in. When he starts moving again, it’s with vigor, and Juzo almost yelps at the renewed assault on his prostate, one leg tipping aside and splayed out. Daiya slips one hand out of his hair to grab at it, keeping it cocked and using it for leverage to even his thrusts.

It’s good, but that won’t be enough to snap the hot coil curled impossibly tight in Juzo’s belly. And Daiya knows that – that’s why he keeps it up, fucking into Juzo and murmuring endearments onto his neck, his cheek, dropping kisses wherever he can reach.

“Baby,” he murmurs, “my love,” another warm kiss, this time on Juzo’s temple, “Juzo, Juzo –”

Again Daiya’s hips still, and he pants hot and heavy against Juzo. His body convulses once, probably with the force of stopping himself from coming, and Juzo almost trembles apart around him.

Oh, yeah, he’s definitely been on board with drawing this out the whole time, hasn’t he? Juzo could kick himself for not properly registering that until now.

He brings his hands around, dragging them in a firm slide over Daiya’s chest before sending them back. “Close?” he grunts out, bearing his hips down on that cock.

Hauling a deep breath in through his nose, Daiya nods. He drops a weighty kiss onto Juzo’s cheek, lips moving against the skin. “You, love?”

That right there, just as much as any physical sign, is how Juzo can tell. Mind blowing sex tends to bring out Daiya’s sappiness.

…As does extreme concern. And soft, quiet moments between the two of them. Aaand sometimes it shows up teasingly around the others, when Daiya wants a different kind of rise out of him…

And alright, maybe the sappy pet names aren’t that rare. But it’s…the way he says them is different, here. Stokes the fire licking through Juzo’s insides even hotter.

“Mh,” Juzo confirms. It won’t take much to get him the rest of the way there at this rate.

Daiya thrusts hard, just once.

Squirming on the tremor that wracks through him, Juzo groans. That’s not fucking fair at all.

“I’ve got you,” Daiya murmurs into his ear again, which also isn’t fair. He knows what those kinds of words do to Juzo.

God, fuck, Juzo needs it. His hands tighten as his fingernails dig in, his legs squeezing below. “Daiya.”

Daiya’s already started pounding him again by the end of his name, causing it to crack on its way out of Juzo’s mouth. 

By now he’s damn near thrashing in Daiya’s hold, caught between arching his spine and canting his hips into each thrust. Sturdy arms wrap secure around him, pressed between his back and the bedspread to keep him held close.

Pushing at the back of Daiya’s neck he urges his face closer, brushing his lips over everywhere he can reach, sucking more marks into Daiya’s throat to try and muffle his own noises.

One of the arms around his back slides away, a hand pressing a firm line around Juzo’s ribs as Daiya’s thrusts refuse to let up. His hips snap in and pull back with force – and his hot, calloused hand grabs hold of Juzo’s cock, stroking it in time as best he can.

More moans spill from between Juzo’s lips as he arches, spine taut, unable to keep his mouth on Daiya’s neck. Fuck, he’s so –

His orgasm has been building for so long that when it hits it almost hurts.

It’s the sweetest pain he’s ever felt, stimulation finally paying off as he screws his eyes shut, riding it out with uneven tremors that Daiya exacerbates with easing thrusts.

Juzo’s legs clench tight at Daiya’s hips, and he’s pretty sure his fingernails draw blood from his back – and he’s also pretty sure the groan of Daiya’s name he lets out is way too loud for this time of night, but he’s too blissed-out to care.

Daiya pivots inside of him one last time, and he whimpers at the feeling of a hard cock against his overstimulated prostate, his own cock jumping.

He feels Daiya kissing his slack mouth as he pulls out, and makes as much of an attempt as he can to return it before those lips are gone again. Daiya’s taste lingers as Juzo tries to gather himself enough to open his eyes, because he can tell that Daiya is jerking himself.

Breath coming in short, sharp pants surrounded by whimpers, Daiya’s hand is liable to make quick work of his own orgasm, but that hardly seems fair, in Juzo’s mind.

Several ideas run through his head at once as his still-lazy fingers push Daiya’s hair away from his sweaty forehead. Everything from giving Daiya permission to come inside of him to getting back down there and sucking him off again flits through – but Juzo is exhausted, and even just sitting up seems like a lot to his pleasure-fogged brain. All it wants to do is lie here and bask, and his body agrees.

His hands seem at least a little agreeable, though. So he sends one down to grab at Daiya’s wrist, reveling in the whimpering tremor that wracks him when he’s forced to stop touching himself.

Still panting, Juzo shakes his head at the pleading blue eyes that lock with his own. “D’you want…” he starts – want what, exactly?

The problem is he doesn’t know. He just knows that he started this, and watching Daiya rub one out is hot, yeah, but even thoroughly fucked out as he is, Juzo catches his lower stomach curling hot with more pure want, his spent cock still twitching. Those eyes send a spark through him.

“Juzo,” Daiya whines, hips bucking, making his cock brush Juzo’s crotch.

And oh, that gives him an idea. Juzo presses one leg to Daiya’s hip, knocking his knee against it and hoping his implication comes across, because he still isn’t in any shape to form coherent words.

Daiya gets the hint, thank god, or maybe he’s just following his own desires. Either way, he straddles Juzo’s thigh and settles himself onto it with a heavy groan.

Juzo pulls him in close, hands tracing the vague shape of the back portion of Daiya’s tattoo from memory as his hips drop and he grinds. His cock is oozing a bit of precome, and he’s still pretty lubed up – the thick hair on Juzo’s thigh only makes the slide a bit rough, but not at all enough to be uncomfortable.

And Daiya definitely doesn’t seem to mind, clutching at Juzo as he moves, his teeth digging into the skin of Juzo’s shoulder along with a string of muffled whimpers.

This time, Juzo murmurs endearments of his own – stupid, embarrassing shit that’s no less true because of his lack of ability to say it when he’s not still blissed out from a good lay and trying to get Daiya off.

He slips a hand between them, pressing his palm to the top of Daiya’s cock, and that’s what does it.

Daiya comes hard against his thigh, a soft, trembling moan tumbling out of his mouth, a bit muffled in Juzo’s neck. There’s less fluid this time, of course, but it hits just as strong as his first orgasm, half dry as it is.

For a long moment, Daiya hovers panting above him, and Juzo soaks up the feeling of his wrecked body shakily relaxing against him. The softening of his cock, the unwinding of tightly wound muscles, the sigh that sucks the last of the rigidity from his form as he collapses fully atop Juzo…

Daiya’s head comes to rest on Juzo’s shoulder, and he runs both hands up Daiya’s back and into his hair, stroking through it with careful fingers.

They’re both going to get cold, on top of the covers as they are. Not to mention they’ll be glued together with come if they let it dry like this. But Juzo’s limbs still feel like jelly, and moving is too much of a chore.

Besides, he can already tell his hips will be sore. His ass, too. What’s a little more discomfort? It actually sounds like a fair tradeoff in exchange for more time spent enjoying the afterglow with Daiya. The feel of him, lax and comfortable, pressed all along Juzo’s front, puffing out warm breaths over Juzo’s neck is well worth anything.

He drags his hands free of Daiya’s hair, massaging them down his neck and over his shoulders. The quiet noise of comfort he gets in return is pure bliss –

–But it’s nowhere near as heart-string-pulling as the quiet, “Juzo,” that Daiya murmurs with meaning into his skin, lips soft on the side of Juzo’s neck.

For a change of pace from all the heavy beats it’s done today, Juzo’s heart skips one this time. That tone is gentle enough to break him. “Daiya…”

Daiya shifts upward, cupping Juzo’s face. His thumb brushes light over a high cheekbone as his legs settle staggered with Juzo’s, his thick thigh tucked against Juzo’s spent cock.

They lean in at the same time, and Daiya’s mouth is soft and warm as ever as his full lips give to the pressure of Juzo’s.

All Juzo wants to do is stay here forever; to stay wrapped up in Daiya and lavish more love on him – the gentle, hold-you-until-you-fall-asleep kind this time. 

“Thanks,” he mumbles, “for tonight.”

He isn’t sure why he felt the need to say that – just that he did, because grateful is how he feels. It’s still a disgustingly sappy thing to admit to after sucking dick and getting fucked. Juzo’s pretty sure he only gets it out because he’s running on his very last vestiges of energy.

Clearly caught off guard, Daiya mutters, “Of course,” along with what’s probably another, “I love you.”


End file.
